


-Do you want to be a target-

by 2896luyang



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2896luyang/pseuds/2896luyang
Summary: 是透视五金件的后续，一个浪浪的肖
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 6





	-Do you want to be a target-

-Do you want to be a target-

声浪与流线型设计的跑车一同停止，夸张的霓虹灯在车身上聚焦、散射，过于刺眼的组合彩光需要厚重玻璃门后的，以黑金为主色调的内饰提高身价。这又不是普通的风雨场所，但难免要保留一些俗气——招摇、高调、充满金钱的铜臭味。

站在门口的黑衣人们不会像迎接国际政客一样用反光镜检查几乎贴地的汽车底盘，要说危险，他们自己的老板才是最应该被列在榜首的，而且他们都相信，尽管这些“商人”们口袋里的金钱不会在乎一辆跑车，但谁也不会以报销这台有着定制喷涂的迈凯伦为代价去换自己老板手中的u盘，或者芯片，管它是什么，这台车实在是酷毙了。

德卡特穿着那套透视装从车上下来，剪刀式的开门让他略微弯了身子，金链在他胸前不老实的晃动。与其他宾客站在一起，他们顶多是这位“名媛”的陪衬品。是的，他就像一位名媛，深色条纹的西装外套上有着过分勾人的香水味，那绝对和他本人一样名贵。像是以他为磁场，散发出的磁感线，主动吸引在场的所有人。

他当然知道这对于一个任务中的特工来说过于耀眼了，但这就是那个——该死的战术。当他伸手从贴在自己胸前的口袋里拿出邀请函，手背撑起外套让光线能在他刻意遮掩的皮肤上探个头。隐秘的暗红色几乎让门口的保镖忘了查看他的名字，德卡特收回信封时，提前涂抹过精油的皮肤散出与香水不一样的味道，从那些刺鼻的气味中脱颖而出。

“老天，真希望能够得到他。”每一个经过德卡特身边的人都这样想。而事实上，他们甚至还没有机会得到一个来自名媛的媚眼。他像是来猎艳，但又没正眼看待周围的每个人。

“差不多可以了beauty，你是要把整个会场都带回床上？”耳机里的声音让德卡特的表情有一瞬间僵硬，借着酒杯挡在嘴前迅速回骂了几句。

“总比放一头浑身奶味儿的大象进来好。”德卡特抿了一下杯子，但没碰到里面的酒液。“闭上你的嘴，空气都被你弄酸了。”

霍布斯盯着屏幕翻了个白眼，默许了德卡特的嘲讽。他说这话也是有理由的，没有谁能忍受那些焦灼的目光黏在自己恋人身上，尤其是当事人还完全不在意。霍布斯为自己的想法感到懊恼，那可是德卡特肖，又不是什么小女人，不需要别人的保护。但是，该死的——他也太辣了。

\---   
德卡特拿着先前那只香槟杯，上面还留了半个有些模糊的唇印。当然不是红色的，那只是他涂的润唇膏而已。

计划是这样的——成功的摆脱人群、接着是保镖们，最好能够单独相处，让他能够有足够的时间和成功率窃取信息。而德卡特显然已经准备好了，某个最简单的方式，只要靠近那个目标，然后被带回房间，在发生少儿不宜的画面之前扭断对方的脖子，或者勒晕。但德卡特需要如此近距离接触目标，大概率在事后不会留下活口。

这的确是最简单的办法，也是德卡特最不情愿的。尽管他很享受自己在各个方面都让人称赞，但不代表他练的一身肌肉是用来被抚摸的。在至少五六个保镖的注视下，他直接走近了目标所在的卡座靠在对方的扶手上。他直视目标的眼睛，臀部缓缓地向后挪动，得到对方不太单纯的笑意后，德卡特甚至俯下身去借着把杯子放在桌上的机会，让对方把自己外套下的景色看了个透。就像每个正常人都会做的那样，在这种极强的暗示性动作和故意勾引自己的眼神里，德卡特的目标顺利上钩。他顺着德卡特的衣服摸进去，磨砂质感的内衬让腰部的肌肉线条不那么明显、他在跟这名英国人调情，也在暗中检查潜在的危险性，但很快他就有了满意的结果：主动送上门的尤物并没有在腰上挂迷你手枪，大腿内侧也没有绑带系着任何不该有的金属物，手臂上除了那些金饰全是令人着迷的气味。他知道那绝不是体香，也许有极大可能是迷幻剂，但德卡特对这一系列动作毫无反应，只是保持着神秘的笑容弯了弯眼角。

那大概也可能是催情剂吧。即将迎来死期的人这样幻想着，从他放在德卡特腰间那只不安分的手上可以看出，他甚至开始期待这个夜晚了。

\---   
“他竟然连耳机都没被扯掉，就这种等级的货色也要我们过来？而且就目前来看，这个小混蛋根本不需要我协助。”霍布斯的烦躁几乎要冲出手机撕烂小无名氏的耳朵。

“或许是战术太成功了...呃，你懂的，美人计总会有点特殊福利。”手机里的声音几乎带着无奈，他都不明白这有什么好发怒的。等等，他刚刚管肖叫什么来着？也许把他俩凑一起也总要付出点牺牲。

“噢，这位美人可没有给我什么福利”给了吗，当然算给过，但霍布斯不会承认这一点。“这种无聊的事情，就像当初我被炸飞裹了一胳膊石膏还只能休假看新闻联播一样，所以你下次最好认真想好再来献计。”

电话被直接挂断，小无名氏并没有得到“现场转播”，他把霍布斯的脾气归结于霍肖结合带来的、必然的火花。他撇撇嘴，似乎有点委屈——毕竟，当初这个大块头可没有提出反对意见。还是如此凶悍的反对意见。  
\--- 

德卡特在目标掏出房卡开门的时候安静地靠在门框旁边，低着头看向自己的皮鞋，他小幅度的晃着左脚，皮面的反光让旁边盯着他的保镖们有些眼晕。听到门被解锁的声音后德卡特立刻把视线重新放在对方身上，对视时，德卡特歪头看了看那群守在门口的人，把暧昧的眼神一个不漏地送给每个人。似乎是感觉自己受到挑衅一般，搂在他腰上的手明显收紧，德卡特被拽进屋里，同时也紧贴着目标的胸口，但这正是他想要的结果。他的双手攀上对方的上臂，像是用指尖登山一样，又像是把别人当作钢琴，漂亮的指节踏着昂贵的衣物纹理停在肩膀处。

他比这个英国人还要高一点，但如果这个小妖精想要亲吻他，还不至于踮起脚尖。他放任那双手在自己身上探索，忙于享受德卡特浮夸套装下一切隐秘的事物。磨砂里衬带给他紧致而光滑的触感，稍微用力，就能得到带有炙热体温的肉感。像是从蜂蜜罐里逃出来的蓝莓粒，德卡特散发着这种甜腻又清凉的迷人的味道，当那件外套被脱下来挂在臂弯的时候，更多属于他自己的，暗藏着的皮肤与不同的复合香型得到了展示的机会。有一点咖啡的苦涩、接着是醉人的辛辣酒精、混合着淡淡的檀香，如同一支具象化的迷幻剂。德卡特被包裹在这些妩媚、妖娆又矜持的香薰里，让对方垂涎欲滴。他不由自主地跟随着德卡特，被带着往床边走，当自己地膝盖撞上床沿才后知后觉地坐下去，任凭德卡特居高临下地审视自己。他看着这位火辣的美人伸出手指放在嘴边，舌头以掌心为起点，一直滑向指尖。晶莹剔透的样子令目标口舌干燥，当德卡特用那根带有水光的指头向前伸，他配合的闭上眼。指尖上的湿润在对方眼皮上落下一小块水渍，他下意识地做出了吞咽动作，随着喉结地滚动，空气也被强而有力的胳膊扫出风声。

“解决了，马上黑进电脑。把车点着，省得某些大块头手脚太慢，开车还不如我跑得快。”德卡特抖了一下手臂重新套上了外套，甚至扣上了全部扣子。

霍布斯的屏幕能通过德卡特的视听通讯器得到一些画面，但最主要的还是声音。尽管那些片段式的、角度刁钻的图像模糊又卡顿，他仍然从德卡特戛然而止的调情中回味过来，越迷人，越危险。“真专业啊，你是职业杀手吗princess”

“当然，马上就能杀到你这头愚蠢大象身边去，我会干净利索的把你的下体连皮带肉一起拧下来用来堵住你那张喋喋不休的破嘴。”德卡特一边还嘴一边用u盘拷贝信息，在保镖们破门而入的前五分钟内，他把u盘装进密封袋含在嘴里，拉开窗户跳进了环绕大半个会场的观赏湖。  
\--- 

所有人都在为会场内某间套房里发生的惨案而慌乱，他们被集中在大厅里拥挤着，没人注意河岸边不断泛起的水花，甚至连路灯都更愿意照向人多的一边。德卡特在耗尽肺叶里最后一丝空气前被霍布斯拽了上去，自从耳机进水的那一瞬间霍布斯就沿着岸边的小路寻找落水点。他知道德卡特不会傻到把u盘塞进衣服兜里跳水，也不会用体内藏毒的方式携带它。所以，如果德卡特落点偏向湖心，他可能还要下水捞人，在霍布斯眼里，某位公主气短得很。

湿漉漉的坐进副驾驶，德卡特踢掉皮鞋直勾勾地盯着驾驶员的侧脸。这种眼神在霍布斯开出去三公里之后依然没有减淡，他降下车速停在路边，此时已经是午夜，连交警都要打瞌睡地时间。霍布斯并不想把自己的视线停留在德卡特身上，这也是两人一路沉默的原因——如果他真的多看一会，噢上帝，谁都知道没人顶得住这种诱惑，更何况那件透视装湿透之后几乎就像没穿一样。

但霍布斯知道自己躲不过去，德卡特一定是故意的。当他皱着眉看向副驾驶，他为自己找到了解决办法。霍布斯伸手捏住了英国人的下巴，足够用力，食指在他微微鼓起的脸颊上摩擦。

“u盘就那么好吃？”霍布斯揉着德卡特的侧脸。

后者就像很久以前，在某个仓库咬下手雷保险丝一样，嘴巴动了动并用舌头送出那块小巧的电子设备。当霍布斯把它从德卡特的嘴里拿下来，舌尖立刻缠上手指，连眼神都变得尖锐富有攻击性。他半个身子都离开座位，安全带弹回去的声音几乎要打破霍布斯的思维定式。他突然觉得德卡特在报复自己，但又没有任何由头。血液在霍布斯体内似乎改变了循环方式，冲向上下两端，而这并没有帮助他的大脑——德卡特又在盘算什么诡计？但无论是哪一种，他都要被这个英国间谍拿下了。那些好闻的香味并没有被湖水洗去，反而变成令人舒适的淡香，随着德卡特凑近他，那些味道就越发明显，从鼻腔进入攻占神经，挑战他的定力。

霍布斯自认为这是德卡特嘲讽他的新理由，以佐证他先前的话，关于为什么要单独进入会场。德卡特的解释是：不需要一个自控力低下又惹人眼球的移动焦点破坏行动。所以，他需要努力把持住现在的场面，他不想让英国人得逞。

重新扭过身子无视了副驾驶不断散发的诱惑，霍布斯以缓慢的车速继续行驶。事实上，德卡特并没有特别的理由，他只是利用简单的反向思维捉弄身边的大块头。看霍布斯的反应，他知道对方的脑子里开始有无数个问号乱窜，但还不够。德卡特偶尔会选择放纵自己，这次他的选择就在此时此刻。

英国人粗暴的扯开驾驶员身上的安全带，俯下身钻进霍布斯右臂下的空隙，一手撑着对方的大腿作为支撑。在后者下意识张开腿试图躲开的时候把眼前的拉链也拽下来，霍布斯还没来得及和德卡特咒骂就被隔着内裤含住了下体，一时间的慌乱让他的眼神在公路和英国人身上来回变换。德卡特不用抬头也知道他这副样子有多可笑，于是他更过分的舔湿了嘴里的布料，颜色明显变暗的部分紧贴着霍布斯，他并不好受，逐渐勃起的阴茎被又潮又热的包裹着，甚至可以说是束缚。他懊恼的发出叹息，也许该去找个小旅馆凑合一晚。然而这个想法似乎也被德卡特猜中，他扒下眼前阻碍阴茎的最后一层布料直接含了大半根在口中。

看来自己只能快点找个没人的树林或者某个停车场的监控死角来解决现在的问题了。霍布斯在脑子里这么想，甚至还憋了几口气试图挽回一些自制力。  
\--- 

大概过了十分钟，或者五分钟，总之不会太久。仪表盘的车速摆动得像失灵了一样，罪魁祸首源自德卡特的几次深喉。霍布斯最终把车停在露营公园里，幸运的是，至少在视线范围内，他没有看到一个帐篷。德卡特的舌头此刻还在到处煽风点火，整根阴茎都被舔的布满水光，他坏心眼地用舌尖挤压最顶端，又在霍布斯终于平复呼吸节奏的时候突然吞下整根。由于霍布斯的双手直到此刻才得以离开方向盘，口交过程全部被德卡特主导，他没让自己吃半点苦头，故意让口腔和阴茎的交互发出很大声响，但他很快就要为自己的恶作剧付出代价。

“下车。”霍布斯揪着英国人的领子几乎要把他提起来，几乎是命令的语气对他低吼。

“不，别告诉我你打算那么干。”

“没人告诉过你吗，princess，自己惹的火要自己灭。我说，下车。”

霍布斯用另一只手打开了车门，把德卡特直接从副驾驶的位置拽了过来。后者对此充满抗拒，就算他再放肆，也还不至于到野战的地步，如果语言也能当作杀人武器，这会霍布斯已经被他大卸八块了。但美国探员那一身结实的肌肉大概成了最好的挡箭牌，他把德卡特从座位上抱下来，强硬的扭过肩膀按在车门上。就像一个恶意挑事的恶毒警察，整个身体的重量都压在罪犯身上，利索地扒了这个“纵火犯”的裤子。

两团软肉暴露在空气里，湿掉的衣服给臀瓣上沾了水分，这只让德卡特更加敏感。他本能的想要并拢双腿，但很快被霍布斯用膝盖顶住大腿内侧，因为身高优势，美国人仅仅抬了抬腿就让他重心不稳。

“你这是得寸进尺，我给你十秒钟用来反悔，要做回去做！”

“只是给你长长教训。”大概是为了强调最后两个字，霍布斯在他屁股上落下一个掌印。“还有，你一会最好小点声叫，也许有酒鬼们正要来这里睡觉呢。你也不想被看见，是吧。”

德卡特费劲的扭过头想要瞪他，但几乎瞬间又被重新压在车窗上，霍布斯从上衣口袋里掏出润滑剂，用嘴咬着撕开包装。在德卡特张嘴讽刺他随身携带情事用品前，两根手指深入后穴成功的堵住了德卡特的嘴。他咬紧嘴唇小声呜咽着，身上的饰品随着两人的动作摩擦着他的皮肤和乳头，两根手指在体内肆意扩张甚至坏心眼的向上戳弄，迫使他不得不塌下腰把屁股翘起来迎合这个动作。手指被紧致的穴肉包裹，就着润滑剂不断深入进去，霍布斯做的并不仔细，他现在还在因为先前的撩拨坚挺着。不同于以往的细致柔和，第三根手指粗暴地加入战局，为了让德卡特尽快放松下来，霍布斯直接用手指欺负起德卡特后穴里微微凸起的软肉。车窗上因为英国人不断地呻吟和喘息起了一层白雾，霍布斯只要观察那些雾气就能掌握德卡特的呼吸频率，故意要在他张嘴的时候攻向敏感点。

“操！你这个...啊...混蛋，要做赶紧！嗯....赶紧做！”

“这可是你说的，一会不要哭着喊停噢小公主。”

滴在霍布斯手上的体液几乎流了半只小臂，远比他塞进去的那些润滑剂更多。他把这些抹在自己的阴茎上，对准了德卡特。

“放松点，你又不是第一次了。”恶趣味的对话引来了德卡特的一记眼刀，但也暴露了他已经泛红的眼角。

霍布斯对这个反应相当满意，就像是为自己扳回一城，他双手掐着德卡特的腰狠狠发力，没给对方一点适应的余地整根没入。毫不意外地收获了一声破了音的尖叫和咒骂，甚至还有些鼻音，让霍布斯怀疑自己是不是刚开始就把他操哭了。

粗糙的前期工作没有给这场野蛮的性爱带来多少便捷，但也不至于干涩，不得不说这次德卡特夹得比平时更紧，几乎有当场缴械的魔力吸引着他。穴肉是温热而潮湿的，与他们身体其他部位所处的环境截然不同，本来被空气染上凉意的阴茎重新找到温床。那些体液，大多都是德卡特自己的，也许还混着点他屁股上没晾干的湖水，这些液体把两人的结合处打湿，再高速的摩擦下产生热量，但又在蒸干前重新因为一次次小高潮而流出新的体液。现在他们两人都湿漉漉的，足够的水润让肉体相撞的声音更加刺耳，尤其是当下这样的午夜时分，除了英国人的浪叫能遮掩这些声音，再没有其他动静来帮忙掩饰泛滥的情欲了。

“才刚开始就受不了？”霍布斯并没有放慢速度。

“哼，就你嗯...这点本事...fuck！你他妈的...不行！”

阴茎仍然插在德卡特的屁股里，但肉穴却获得了一次前所未有的深度按摩。霍布斯双臂用力，直接拖着他的腰臀将德卡特抱起来，趁他还嘴分神的瞬间松手，借着他自己的体重让阴茎深深的嵌入。德卡特被这一下搞得有些崩溃，但好在霍布斯重新让他背靠在车上，分散了一部分重力。至少不会有刚刚那下那么深了，德卡特想，总比一直悬空要好得多。

也许英国人自己都没有注意到，他现在与大块头面对面，所有的表情都展露出他的情动。他总是在高潮期间红的像被水煮过一样，包括眼尾、肩膀、乳头和臀部。每当霍布斯发现这个白人变成了粉红色调，那就意味着很快，自己也要面临被夹射的考研。通常情况下，被操射的时候德卡特的高潮最为猛烈，肉穴收缩的幅度几乎要持续一分钟，连同他的大腿肌肉都要颤抖一阵。其次是前后夹击，当他忍不住自己去动手的时候，那会是他最快的高潮。但在那之后，他就会失去大半的兴致配霍布斯做完。此时此刻，德卡特几乎带上了哭腔，他根本没有空闲的、哪怕一根手指来安慰自己。为了分担重力，他的右臂撑在车门上，另一只手则勾紧了霍布斯的脖子。总之就是不想让自己被进入太深，他已经快要承受不了那么多快感了。

但霍布斯没想这样轻易的放过他，他拖着德卡特，向后退了半步，使后者没办法借力。他们两人中任何一个动作都会让阴茎更加深入，碾过敏感点挤压内壁。德卡特难耐地呻吟着，向后仰起脖子，再次睁眼的时候眼眶已经湿润。作为一个硬汉，在性事上他也有足够强的忍耐力，但这仍然有些过度，德卡特大概只撑住了几个冲刺就射了出来，溅在自己的腹肌和胸前，他觉得自己有些体力不支，肠道的紧缩和他的呜咽似乎是同一个频率。在霍布斯的视角，这位可爱的英国间谍此刻正红得不能再红，到处都是惹人怜爱得粉色、连同眼泪都似乎带着甜味，而温暖湿润得后穴又在卖力的吮吸自己，这副乖巧的模样直叫人欲火上涌。

在德卡特结束不应期后，霍布斯享受完最后一点肠道律动射在他体内，而英国人少有的没有挣扎和谩骂。他被抱着重新放在副驾驶的座位上，车辆中控台的时钟已经显示着凌晨四点，也许等他们两个到达安全屋，正好还能赶上一个日出。

“我们可以再来一次晨间运动，princess”霍布斯用自己的外套代替了那些被打湿的色情服装。

“再说一句废话我就剁了它扔出去喂狗。”

“噢不，你才不会这么做，实际上你爱惨了这样，是不是？”

回应霍布斯的只有一个大大的白眼。


End file.
